Mobile electronic devices have become part of the daily lives of people in our society. Having fully charged, functional electronic devices on one's person has become a necessity. Many people carry multiple devices daily, including mobile telephones, electronic readers, and tablet computers, among others. Devices often require charging during the day. In most cases, charging is accomplished by plugging a cord between the electronic device and a power outlet or a USB port on a computer. People on the go may not have access to an outlet or may not have time to wait at an outlet until the device charges. While some portable charging sources have been developed, they are often inconvenient and/or have a bulky, non-appealing look.